Networking architectures have grown increasingly complex in communication environments. For example, small cells have gained notoriety due to their capabilities to connect wireless devices to a network. In general terms, small cell access points can operate in a licensed spectrum to connect user equipment to the network, often using broadband connections. For a mobile operator, small cell access points can offer improvements to both coverage and capacity, which is particularly applicable to indoor networking environments where macro cell networks typically suffer coverage limitations. Small cell access points can also offer an alternative networking architecture to deliver the benefits of scalable small cell deployments. However, small cell access points consume power even if there are no users connected to the small cell access points. As the number of small cell access points that are deployed in a network increases, increased power consumption of the small cell access points becomes a concern of network operators. Accordingly, there are significant challenges in managing power for networks that include small cell access points.